Seasonal Sensations: Made with Love
by CleverMonkey
Summary: The first of a series of GrimmHime oneshots for each special day of the year. This one's for Valentine's Day.


Seasonal Sensations

Made with Love

Orihime

Made with Love

When Ulquiorra told me how many days I'd been stuck in this wasteland, I realised just what day it was. Yesterday, as Ulquiorra mentioned in passing how long ago it was they'd captured me, I worked out that the following day would be February the 14th.

It held no significance in Hueco Mundo of course, and truth be told, I had never particularly celebrated the day, but I still wanted to acknowledge it. I started thinking of anything I could do to mark the day devoted to love in a fortress of hate; and although I meant nothing to them, they meant something to me – and I wanted to show it ... even if they didn't realise what I was doing.

Which is what lead me to the belowground kitchen and what had kept me there all night. I'd crept out of my chamber last night and silently made my way through the eerie hallways I'd grown accustomed to; when I reached the kitchen, I'd searched through the cupboards, looking for inspiration and when I had pulled out practically everything that could be used, I noticed I had exactly what was needed to make chocolate.

Perfect.

Absolutely perfect; this way I could just make them and leave them on the side, I knew they all came in here every so often and chances are a plate of chocolates would at least catch their eye: this meant I could do something without them knowing!

I don't know what cocoa beans were doing in the kitchen of Las Noches. I mean we all know Aizen is a tea-guy, not a hot chocolate-guy! Whatever the reason, there was a good deal less beans now as I had roasted most of the generous stash in the oven.

When the beans had cooled, I beat them to a bitter mush before melting the mixture until it was fine enough to stir in the milk and sugar. While the warm chocolate cooled, I couldn't help sampling several teaspoonfuls, noticing there was something missing.

I rummaged through the recently returned ingredients and recovered the butter, but no matter how much I looked, I couldn't find the jar of red bean paste. Darn, I could have sworn there was some, but it seemed to have disappeared.

The chocolate needed to cool a bit more so I made makeshift moulds out of tin foil and by the time I had cut the shapes, the chocolate was ready to pour. I must have fallen asleep on the counter while the tray of chocolate chilled in the fridge because when I lifted my head, the timer on the oven confused me no end. Oh well, the chocolates must have set by now.

Once I had placed them all on a serving plate, I silently left the kitchen, glad that it didn't seem like any of the Arrancars were awake yet. Having made it back to my room, I climbed into bed, hoping to get as much sleep as possible before Ulquiorra called on me in a few hours' time.

Made with Love

Ulquiorra

Made with Love

Before anything else this morning, I had to investigate the kitchen. I knew she'd made a midnight visit and I needed to see the state she'd left it in. I purposely ignored her room as I passed her door in the corridor, knowing she had only returned to her bed an hour or so earlier, and headed straight to the underground quarters.

Last time she had cooked, the fortress's chef had demanded he have a new kitchen fitted. But this time, I was surprised to note that you couldn't tell the girl had even set foot in the room, save for the foreign plate that sat on the counter next to the fridge, obvious that it was not intended to be hidden.

I curiously approached the plate of peculiar brown shapes, all of which were a symmetrical shape of a triangle with two curves at the top. The note beside the platter read 'Enjoy' in the girl's swirly script so I selected a piece, studying it inquisitively before biting the corner.

While I ate the mouthful, appreciating the new sweet but pleasantly bitter taste, I wondered what had inspired the girl to go to such trouble. I then recalled the conversation from the day before. Well, it wasn't much of a conversation, more that she began rambling before I left her to annoy someone else, but I remembered her mentioning something about today, and 'love'. I obviously hadn't departed quickly enough as she also brought up something about 'flowers, chocolates and love hearts', referring to gifts I presume.

I concluded that the shapes of what was most likely 'chocolate' were meant to be hearts, although they made no resemblance to the organ – the girl could be surprisingly dim at times. No longer interested, I headed to leave the kitchen while finishing the chocolate, only to nearly walk right into the Sexta who'd just entered the room.

Made with Love

Grimmjow

Made with Love

I needed coffee, some fuckin' strong coffee. Something had kept me awake all of last night, making ridiculously loud noises and if I ever find out who it was, they'll have a hard time explaining to me just what the hell they were doing when they're missing half of their face.

My room was the closest to the kitchen and I now appreciated its convenience and was a few seconds away from energy but I practically walked over Cifer as he tried to get out the kitchen.

"Watch it," I muttered, but something caught my eye. "What the hell you eatin'?"

Ulquiorra swallowed pointedly before inclining his head towards the fridge. As I neared the counter, I noticed the plate of whatever the fourth had been eating, but I still didn't know what they were. I didn't have to admit that though, because Ulquiorra finally spoke before I could ask.

"The girl made them. I think they're called 'chocolate'."

"The woman made 'em?" I asked dubiously. Ulquiorra shrugged when I glared questioningly at him; no one could forget the result of Orihime's last culinary mistake.

"They're not bad actually." Ulquiorra stated. Well, he was still alive and his skin hadn't come up in boils so I gave the 'chocolate' a go. He was right, not half bad. The bitter taste took time to get used to but there was a rich sweetness there that I liked.

"You should tell her you like them. I don't think she ever forgave you for what you said about her cooking the last time." Ulquiorra said speculatively.

"It was true," I retorted. It's not like I was really bothered if the girl was pissed with me. The fourth didn't reply and he just rolled his green eyes before leaving the kitchen.

I looked again at the platter, only then seeing the note next to it. Maybe I would go see her. I then left the kitchen, having forgotten all about the coffee and lack of sleep somewhere along the line.

Made with Love

Orihime

Made with Love

My door burst open, pulling me from my sleep, but Ulquiorra didn't stand impatiently in the frame. Instead, it was Grimmjow who stalked into the room, stopping next to the couch as I sat up, yawning uncontrollably.

"Morning," I muttered, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"The chocolates or whatever you're calling 'em, they're good. He muttered without looking at me.

"Huh?" I said intelligently. It took me several moments to process what he'd said. When I finally understood, I couldn't stop the thankful smile on my lips.

"Don't get excited girl, I just said they're good," the Espada growled but it didn't stop my grin. "Why d'ya make 'em anyway?"

"Umm, well, it's Valentine's Day," I said, but of course that didn't affect him. "Just a day to show you care, I guess."

Whenever I talked about things from my old life with Ulquiorra, he left pretty quickly, but Grimmjow always hung around, listening if only just to make fun of me.

"Well, traditionally, the day is for _couples_ to show they care, but I just think it's a good time to express any kind of love." I explained, letting that last part slip accidentally. Oh well, it's not like I confessed any undying affection for anyone was it?

I looked up and Grimmjow's confused frown embarrassed me. I turned to sit properly on the couch, moving the blankets from my lap. I was about to continue my explanation, but the Arrancar distracted me.

He touched my cheek, oddly gentle for him, and turned my face back to him. His expression said it all: 'what kinda love can ya find in this place?' Maybe I could show him. I placed my hand over his and pulled his palm away from my skin. I then thread my fingers between his – a familiar symbol of friendship to me.

I then stood before him, my eyes never leaving his mystified blue pair, and closed the distance between us to reach up and kiss his cheek – a common sign of affection to me.

I leaned away and was about to explain but he stopped me again.

His hand that I wasn't holding suddenly wrapped around my back and pulled me back to him, but this time my lips were met by his. It was my turn to be silently puzzled and my wide eyes closed as he taught me what would be his idea of Valentine's Day.

I felt his tongue press against my mouth and my lips parted slightly to allow his moist appendage entrance. My own tongue crept forward, touching his while I moaned softly as he held me tighter to his body.

I released his hand to tangle both sets of fingers in his cerulean hair while his hand landed on my waist, gradually creeping higher. I pulled away suddenly when I felt his hand cup my breast through my clothing, but I was only met with his mischievous grin. He didn't let my body go, instead his thumb groped over my chest to pass over a sensitising nipple and I couldn't deny him my pleasured moan.

Thinking he'd won, Grimmjow leant towards me and reclaimed my lips but I had different ideas. Two could play at that game. My hand slowly dragged down his bare torso, caressing every defined muscle gently before I reached his hakamas, stroking over his hardening arousal.

This time it was Grimmjow who pulled back in surprise and it was my turn to smile flirtatiously. Before I could pull him back into our passionate kiss, he dropped both of his hands to my waist and lifted my body as he carried me to a wall, pushing me against it with his own form.

His hips pinned me between my legs and I could help but gasp in pleasure when they rolled against me. I could feel him smirk against my neck while I panted above him. One hand left my hip to sneak beneath my skirt, and teased my thigh before it rested over my panties, stroking my core through the soaked material.

"Grimmjow," I moaned softly against his ear when his fingers pealed the cotton away from my sex to rub his erection against me again. I felt him exhale sharply against my skin and I could feel his exhilarated pulse beneath my fingers upon his neck.

I was vaguely aware of his hand pulling his hakamas out of his way, but one moment I was breathing against his ear and the next I was biting down on it to stifle my scream of ecstasy.

He thrust firmly into my body, not fast enough to hurt, while he growled against my throat. He pulled back slowly and I savoured the delicious friction as he entered my pleasured body over and over again.

I dimly remember one hand rising along my waist and this time when he held my breast, I didn't mind. The Espada caressed my body through the material, easily pleasing the obvious peak, while he gradually built up the pace of his hips.

He moved faster, fast enough to hurt a little bit now but the distraction of his thumb over my nipple was enough to divert my senses. I felt his tongue lick my neck, adding to the overwhelming sensations of pleasure, and I felt something tighten in my lower stomach.

He moved even faster and I found myself repeatedly moaning his name against his ears and when he pushed my clothing away from my chest and his fingers caressed my skin directly, I felt that tightening feeling again. His digits pinched my nipple lightly and my breath caught in my throat when I felt his tongue drag to my other peak.

Grimmjow's movements lost their rhythm and the tightening sensation returned, even stronger than before. I closed my eyes as euphoric pleasure climbed through my body from my lower stomach and when I felt his teeth bite down on my skin, I gripped the back of his neck harder as I reached my climax. He thrust into my quivering body a few more times before he bit my skin again while I felt his pleasured groan vibrate against my body.

He panted against me while I tried to catch my own breath. He made no signs of movement and I was happy to stay in his hold until I heard the door open, revealing a very surprised Ulquiorra.

"Sexta!"


End file.
